Sergiu Volda
Sergiu Volda is an Arstotzkan guard who is stationed at the checkpoint on day 17. He can be distinguished from the other guards as his sprite is green rather than blue. His last name is set to Volda in the game files but is never actually used in the game. Sergiu hails from Nirsk, like the inspector. Although he assures the inspector that he will try to keep him safe, Sergiu's aim and speed have deteriorated since his service in Kolechia, and he may die if the inspector fails to neutralize certain attackers quickly enough. Gameplay Sergiu introduces himself to the inspector at the beginning of day 17. If he is alive, he will also talk to the inspector on days 19 and 22. Sergiu is in love with Elisa Katsenja, whom he met in Kolechia during the war. If he stays alive until day 25, he gives the inspector a locket and asks him to let Elisa through the checkpoint despite her lack of documentation. Later, on day 26, the checkpoint is attacked by multiple terrorists after Elisa has passed through (or has been denied). If the inspector lets Elisa through and Sergiu survives the attack, Sergiu is reassigned and Elisa gives the inspector 100 credits at the end of the day. Reunion Animation If Sergiu is alive and the inspector lets Elisa through, the following sequence can be seen in the upper-half of the screen. Note that the player can still interact with other entrants as the following unfolds. # Elisa walks to the right (as any other regular entrant) # Elisa and Sergiu see each other and run towards each other. # They embrace. # They walk towards Sergiu's post. # They embrace again. # Sergiu returns to his post and Elisa walks south, off the screen. Transcripts Day 17 *''Hello.'' *''I heard that you are from Nirsk?'' *''I grew up there but I have not been back in many years.'' *inspector It is still a shit-hole. As before. *''Haha, of course. This is what I remember too.'' *''I am Sergiu. It is good to meet you.'' *''I will do my best to keep you safe.'' Day 19 Introduction, if the inspector successfully shot the terrorist on day 18 and Sergiu survived: *''Thank you for yesterday.'' *''My aim is not like before.'' Day 22 Introduction, if the inspector successfully shot the terrorist on day 21 and Sergiu survived: *''There is more action at this checkpoint than in the war.'' *''I fought in Kolechia for 5 years.'' *''If you think it is bad in Arstotzka, it is ten times worse in Kolechia.'' *''I do not blame them for coming here.'' *''Anyways, you are doing well. Keep it up.'' Day 25 Introduction, if Sergiu is alive at this point: *''Friend, how are you?'' *''I have a small favor to ask.'' *''During the war, I met a beautiful girl.'' *''I think about her every moment.'' *''Yesterday I receive'' word that she is finally coming here. *''Please, let her pass and I will be in your debt.'' *''Her name is Elisa.'' *the inspector a [[Sergiu's locket|locket ] containing a photo of Elisa before leaving] Day 27 If Sergiu is alive and Elisa was allowed to enter on day 26 and the inspector gave Elisa the locket: *''Thank you for everything. '' *''Elisa is so happy here.'' *''She says our first son will have your name.'' *''This is fine but I told her I want a daughter first!'' *''It is not much, but we have found a small way to thank you.'' *''Elisa will deliver it to your home. I hope that it helps.'' *''Tomorrow I am transferred to another post. '' *''Stay safe my friend.'' If Sergiu is alive and Elisa was allowed to enter on day 26 but the inspector still has the locket: *''Thank you for everything. '' *''Elisa is so happy here. '' *''She says our first son will have your name. '' *''This is fine but I told her I want a daughter first! '' *''I would like to show the locket to her. '' *''Do you still have it?'' *getting the locket back Ah, I missed not having this with me. '' *''It is not much, but we have found a small way to thank you. *''Elisa will deliver it to your home. I hope that it helps.'' *''Tomorrow I am transferred to another post. '' *''Stay safe my friend.'' If Sergiu is alive but Elisa was denied entry on day 26: *''Elisa did not come.'' *inspector She arrived, but her papers were not in order. *inspector Tell her to try again with the correct documents. *''You know this is impossible.'' *''If you have the locket, give it back to me.'' *away after getting the locket Gallery Elisa Locket Open.png|His locket Elisa and sergiu.png|Elisa and Sergiu reuniting if Sergiu is alive and Elisa allowed to cross the border on day 26.